Aprender a resolver
by Saito Hajime
Summary: No fim de uma tarde... Saito x sanosuke


Aprender a resolver

Acabara mais um dia de merda no trabalho e confiava em que poderia ir no Lenis, tomar qualquer coisa, se relaxar, procurar a companhia do seu ahou preferido, enfim...

Descia a rua acabando mais um dos seus cigarros, com a catana bem presa ao cinto, cujo som metálico acompanhava cada um de seus passos firmes mas lentos. Dois caras discutindo á porta de uma boate, uma puta o convidando para uma noite de prazer á entrada de uma rua sem saída...Saito nem aí! Passou longe dela expirando o fumo vagarosamente. Franziu o sobrolho ao distinguir ao fundo o casaco branco de Sanozuke á porta de uma casa de jogo.

- Droga... isso não fica assim, não!... Vou-lhe quebrar a cara, viu!

Saito se aproximou bem devagarinho para não chamar a atenção, se divertindo com o caracter violento do seu amante.

- Você é que tem de levar uma surra! Onde você botou a grana que me deve? - Um cara vestido com um kimono azul o olhava com o olhar cheio de raiva - Saiba que já é muito o que me deve!- gritou deitando um pouquinho de saliva para o ar.

- Ah... Não pega no meu pé, eu lhe dou um soco no traseiro... lhe pago quando tiver a sua grana... me larga hein... estou avisando!...

Tinha alguns caras rodeando os combatentes. Saito atirou o seu cigarro para o chão e passou entre eles, se aproximando.

- Outra vez metido em sarilhos, ahou?

- Você? Aqui também? Ah, cai fora cara! Me deixe resolver os meus problemas!

O agente o olhou de relance

- E se eu resolver os seus problemas e depois você resolve o meu... hein?

Sano corou um pouco. Para esse probleminha não era nem preciso ele falar... Se aproximou um pouco ao ver que Saito estendia um rolinho de notas ao outro cara.

- Agora vamos... - puxou Sano pelo casaco e o arrastou.

- Não era necessário você fazer isso. Não pense que pode me comprar com aquele rolinho de notas, não gosto que se meta na minha vida!- Começou gritando.

- De uma forma ou de outra eu estou metido na sua vida!- Sorriu daquele jeito maldoso que só ele sabia fazer.- Ah! E não me olhe feio assim... eu só salvei o seu traseiro!

- Porque você deu o mole desse jeito?- Cruzou de braços. Seguia Saito bem de perto, passavam por cima da ponte de madeira. Sabia muito bem onde iam, para casa. Sua e de Saito.

- Porque de outro jeito você chegaria todo quebrado a casa e eu não estou nem com paciência, nem com vontade de curar feridas!

- UÈ... e quem diz que era eu que ia ficar ferido?

- Ninguém ahou, ninguém...

Ficou olhando o lobo entrar em casa, se baixar para tirar os sapatos... aquela bundinha virada para ele, firme, tenra...hum... tava até já ficando com vontade!...

- Jime... - Foi puxado com violência para dentro, atirado para o chão com um empurrão cheio de volúpia. - AU, droga Jime! Precisa ser tão... - A sua boca foi abafada pela outra cheia de desejo, preenchida pela língua de Saito que as roçava num frenético vai e vem, misturando suas salivas.

Se separaram, sano estava se asfixiando. Com o peito a subir e a descer da respiração acelerada e as faces a rebentarem de calor procurou o olhar do outro, ambarinos flamejantes e transbordavam amor, desejo insatisfeito.

As mãos de Saito ainda metidas nas luvas brancas procuraram seu peito, lhe arrancando o casaco com luxuria. Sentia o peso de Saito sobre sua cintura, ali prendendo o seu corpo contra o duro chão, o segurando entre suas pernas.

- Como você quer ser possuído?

- Hein? - Se ergueu sustendo seu corpo nos cotovelos.

A mão dele se enterrou nos cabelos escuros do jovem e o puxou para mais um beijo que foi descendo pelo pescoço, marcando uma linha invisível pelo seu peito com a língua. Os cabelos dos braços do moleque se arrepiaram de prazer e soltou um suspeito gemido. Estava gostando demais daquela tortura! Saito roçou a ponta do nariz perto da orelha dele murmurando em voz rouca:

- Você quer sentir o meu pau no meio das pernas?... Sei que quer!

Sano concordou em silencio, a única coisa que sairia se abri-se a boca seria um gemido.

Começou a tirar as luvas, arrancando-as dos dedos com os dentes e atirando-as para longe. Empurrou a porta que correu no seu caixilho e se fechou. Agora sim, estavam sós.

Sano ficou contemplando a silhueta do outro, ainda sentado encima dele, que tirava a roupa. Viu com que despojo de pudor desabotoou o cinto da calça e o tirou da cintura levando junto a catana. O corpo do jovem estava tenso, voltou a se recostar, as suas ancas já estavam ardendo de tesão. O ex-capitão do grupo shinsen baixou a sua calça, lhe mostrando o seu sexo duro, erecto, bem molhado que adornava suas virilhas. Era uma visão excitante, lhe provocando mais prazer. Desceu da cintura apertada de sano.

"Porque me seduz desse jeito? Porque me enlouquece tanto?" Pensou sano.

Saito tentou desabotoar o cordão que segurava a calça branca do outro. O nó estava só atrapalhando a sua necessidade, que crescia ainda mais com aquela espera. Sem mais paciência tirou com rapidez a sua catana da bainha e cortou o cinto apertado.

Sano escancarou os olhos.

- Que você ta fazendo?

- Cala a boca... - lhe arrancou as calças com brutalidade e deslizou para cima do garoto outra vez, mas dessa começou a acariçia-lo roçando o seu pau no dele que despontava bem erótico e deliciosamente rijo.

Moveu os quadris de um lado para outro, saboreando o roçar que fez Sano gemer alto. Suas mãos procuraram o peito do homem mais velho, fazendo caricias em seus biquinhos duros.

Vendo seu amante corado e amarrado contra o chão com o seu peso, abandonado ao prazer daquele jeito, se levantou. Sano levantou os quadris num prazeirento protesto por se satisfazer e gemeu qualquer coisa incompreensível e selvagem.

Saito se ajoelhou entre suas pernas, tocando-o com suavidade mas firme, apertando, puxando, soltando... Se aproximou mais daquela cabecinha molhada e a fez desaparecer na sua boca. A língua desceu por toda aquela extensão de pau tenso e voltou a subir, sugando... descendo...

- Jime, faz logo... Deuses!- Sano se contorceu de prazer, fazendo o seu sexo deslizar na boca do outro. A língua de Saito baixou até as bolas, dando nelas um beijo molhado e baixando mais até banhar seu rego.

Sano tapou a sua cara com o braço todo arrepiado e continha os gritos de surpresa dando apenas gemidos cada vez mais languidos. Abriu mais as pernas se expondo por completo aquela língua que abria caminho bem lá no seu buraquinho.

A excitação já era demasiada em ambos.

- Vamos... ah..saito... por favor, Ah...Ah...hm...

Já tinham esperado tempo suficiente pensou Saito, o seu jovem amante não aguentaria muito mais. As suas mãos procuraram a cintura de sano e o puxou para o seu próprio corpo, fazendo o seu pénis intumescido ao máximo roçar na fenda do outro, provocando, aguentando...

- Não seja impaciente gatinho...

Sano grunhiu como protesto. Aquele roçe estava enlouquecendo-o, torturando-o de forma gostosa.

Finalmente Saito se decidiu e deu um pequeno empurrão e começou a penetrar o garoto que gemeu alto se sentindo invadido. Saito o ia preenchendo devagar dando tempo a Sano se ir relaxando, sem nunca parar de empurrar o seu corpo para dentro do dele. Era preenchido por ondas de prazer avassaladoras fazendo-o quase se perder em loucura.

Hajime começou a se mover, atacando o seu traseiro da forma que mais gostava, começou a inspirar e a expirar entrecortadamente e por entre gemidos que provocava a entrada e a saída do seu amante, de forma constante. Entrava bem fundo, saia lentamente. Era aquele jeito que Sano adorava, o jeito de Saito fazer amor, lento e profundo, lhe inebriava os sentidos, deixando-o completamente á mercê de todos os seus caprichos, se rendendo as luxuriosas fantasias de seu amante.

Perguntava-se como que Saito fazia aquilo? Como fazia para o deixar assim? Quente, carente, ansioso, tão cheio de tesão que até doía.

Os movimentos firmes não paravam nem por um segundo ocupando todo o espaço que existia no seu interior. O suor se acumulava nas zonas côncavas dos seus corpos.

Saito lhe pegou com mais força na cintura, sustendo-o no lugar e aumentou o ritmo das estocadas, mais urgentes.

- Saito...- Gemeu.

- Que é... Ah...Ah... hm... que você quer?

- Na...nada, Continue...

A mão de Saito pousou sob seu pau, cujas veias o enfeitavam de forma pouco graciosa mas que Saito tanto adorava e apertou com força, de forma quase dolorosa.

Sano grunhiu, era a única forma de protestar. O seu pénis estava latejando, ígneo. O seu corpo faminto de prazer era sacudido por espasmos de êxtase.

De súbito Saito deu um empurrão com mais força para a frente e Sano sentiu o corpo se rasgando, as pernas tremeram ao sentir a vara tão rija do outro chegar tão fundo. Deu um grito de surpresa. Saito ainda o mantinha no lugar com mãos firmes e poderosas.

O barulho dos seus corpos deslizando um no outro, se completando, se somava ao aroma que desprendiam, almiscarado e adocicado. O cheiro do seu amor. A mão de Saito sobre a sua vara afrouxou e gemendo como uma animal ferido, se esvaiu dentro daquele corpinho gostoso.

Saiu do seu interior e abocanhou mais uma vez o pau de sano, que atingia o seu clímax, gozando ainda mais ao ver o outro sorver o seu mel delicioso.

Tinha sido tão intenso, nunca tinha se sentido nada como aquilo, também Saito nunca antes o fudera como se ele fosse um animal.

Ficou olhando o tecto com o seu peito balançando de cansaço, enquanto Saito subia pelo seu corpo abandonado e deitava a cabeça sobre o seu ombro. Aquele mesmo ombro que á dois anos ele ferira com tanta crueldade. Puxou a boca de sano para mais um beijo.

- Que você pensa que estava fazendo comigo, hein?- resmungou .

- Resolvendo o meu probleminha!...

- Sabe que para um homem da sua idade você tem ai um belo rebento? - Deu uma risada.

Saito não esperou que ele continua-se o aborrecendo e lhe mordeu o ombro com força.

- OUCH! Seu bastardo... Tá pensando o que? Sei que a verdade dói!

- Humm!- Saito ficou carrancudo e se sentou com a sua comum agilidade sobre o peito liso do outro.

- Vou mostrar-lhe o quão velho eu sou, Ahou!...

- O que você vai fazer?

- Vou... continuar a resolver os meus probleminhas!

Fim


End file.
